The Nightmare Isn't Mine
by Dellcat
Summary: Ahsoka has been having nightmares of a young Jedi who is in grave danger. But when it turns out the girl is real and at the temple, she realizes that her nightmares are nothing compared to the ones this girl is having. With an impending attack, will they be able to figure out what they mean, or will they be too late? Rated T for safety (like everything else I write)


**The Nightmare Isn't Mine**

**AN_ What? Dellcat is still alive? Barely. I'm kind of sick and I've got a lot of schoolwork to do before schools starts because I'm switching schools and didn't get any of the assignments, but I thought I'd sit down and write. For those of you who saw my AN in Left in the Dark, you know I'm rewriting a bunch of stuff, so here is the rewrite for The Nightmare Isn't Mine.**

Ahsoka Tano was lying in her bed, tossing and turning as she tried to sleep through a nightmare. She had just returned from a horrible mission and was awaiting the arrival of her master Anakin Skywalker and General Obi-wan Kenobi, who had gone out to pick up some troops.

_Ahsoka was on a very floral planet, though she wasn't sure which one. There were bright plants that stood taller than her and the ground was covered in rocks that seemed to glow. Down the path she stood on, she saw a girl walking towards her. She looked a little bit younger than Ahsoka, maybe fifteen years old. She had pale skin and curly brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She was wearing black boots that came up to her knees, short black shorts, and a black crop top that came down just above her belly button, with a long sleeve on one arm and a tank top strap on the other. As she walked, she touched the plants._

_They withered._

_The turned black._

_They died._

Ahsoka sat up gasping as her com went off.

Ahsoka! Anakin's voice came through. Meet me and Obi-wan in the landing bay. There's someone you need to meet.

"Yes Master." she said quietly and stood up. She stretched and pulled on her boots before walking to the landing bay. She saw many clones talking and helping their injured brothers to the med bay. She looked around for her master and found him standing with clone captain Rex and Obi-wan by the _Twilight_, Anakin's ship. They seemed deep in conversation.

"Hey Skyguy." she said, skipping up to them. "Who do I need to meet?"

"When we went to pick up the troops, we found a girl. She's a little bit younger than you. Ahsoka, meet Celeste." Obi-wan stepped aside and Ahsoka saw the girl from her dream.

"_You_?" she said rather loudly and the girl -Celeste- flinched back. Obi-wan put a hand on her back to keep her from bolting. "You're real?"

"No I'm a ghost. Boo!" she said back sarcastically, though her brown eyes looked nervous.

_Defense mechanism. _Ahsoka concluded.

"We need to take her to the Council and decide what to do with her." Obi-wan said and they started walking through the halls of the _Resolute. _

"Why is that our concern?" Ahsoka said.

"She's force sensitive Ahsoka. And she has a light saber." Anakin said. "Now be nice."

"But she doesn't have a master. How does she have a light saber?"

"You could just ask me." she spoke up. "I'll explain it all to the council, so when we get there shut up and listen."

Anakin smirked and Ahsoka stopped in her tracks, mouth open. _This should be interesting. _

Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Anakin, and Celeste stood before a hologram of the Jedi Council.

"Celste, tell us your story, you will." Master Yoda said. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"A long time ago when I was four, my village was attacked by slave traders. They were trying to kidnap children to sell and I was separated from my family, so I ran. I ran through the woods but they found me and took me back with them. They didn't sell me until I was seven because I had to be strong enough to work. They "trained" me by beating me. Usually just with their hands. Sometimes with weapons. When they sold me, I was sold to a very scary man. He liked to beat me with his whips.

When I turned ten, a lady started coming to me in my dreams. She said if I trained with her I would be a powerful Jedi but I didn't think so. It was just a dream. She called herself the Daughter and she helped me learn how to use the force and how to meditate so I wouldn't feel the pain as bad as when I was beaten. Last year on my fourteenth anniversary, she gave me a stone and she put her power in it. Then she gave me metal components and told me to build a light saber. I had seen them and this one looked different."

"Show us." Master Windu said.

"With all due respect Master, it will be easier to exam when we meet with the council." Anakin said.

They nodded and told her to continue her story.

"Well about a week ago, she said I was trained enough to escape, so I did. And I ran. They chased me but I found the clones and they drove them off. They told me to stay with them until help came and then I was picked up and brought here."

Everyone was silent for a moment, digesting the new information before Master Yoda spoke up.

"Return to the temple, you will. Find you a master, we shall. Train to be a knight, you must."

Celeste bit her lip but nodded. The transmission went dead and Celeste started to walk out the door. Ahsoka followed her, eyeing her carefully. This did not go unnoticed to Anakin.

"Snips have you got something in your eye?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I had a nightmare last night and _she _was in it." Ahsoka whispered, pointing at Celeste.

"Should we be worried about her?" he whispered back and he didn't notice that Celeste's shoulders hunched over.

"If you don't want me here I can leave."

"Celeste that's not what we mean. She's had nightmares and they turned into premonitions. Sometimes when they came true, they didn't have the best outcomes." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking away.

"I've had premonitions recently. They were of the Jedi and a horrible battle. But I'm trusting you. So you can trust me." she bit out.

They nodded and started walking again. Anakin said that she would be sharing a room with Ahsoka while he worked on the bridge. The two girls sat on their beds in silence after Anakin left. Celeste looked around nervously, marking all exits and hiding places.

"You can relax." Ahsoka said. "There's nothing to fear."

"I knew you were young-"

"I'm older than you!"

"-but I did not know you were this naïve. You really think you can trust everyone?" Celeste said with a hint of laughter.

"Well, no. But everyone here. You can trust the Jedi and most of the people in the senate."

"Like who?"

Ahsoka sighed, frustrated with Celeste's attitude.

"I don't know. Padme Amidala, the Chancellor-"

"Of course." she said in a knowing tone.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She laid down and closed her eyes to sleep, leaving the togruta to wonder what she meant. Groaning, Ahsoka flopped back on her bed and decided to sleep.

**AN_ Well I'm hoping this is better than the other one. So the majority of my updates will hopefully be happening on Sundays from now on because those are my one full day off. Sorry if they end up a bit late. **


End file.
